wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go To Sleep Jeff! (album)
"Go To Sleep Jeff!" is The Wiggles 16th album, which was released on the 7th of April, 2003. Description Get ready for the Fab Four's adventure into the land of zzzzz. The Wiggles have waved their magic wand and woven a special kind of musical magic with their latest collection of lullabies to sooth and relax all the little people in the land. Children will drift happily and easily off to sleep with enchanting melodies such as Brahms’s Lullaby, John of Dreams and Lullaby Overture. Oh no! Jeff has even nodded off... Wake Up Jeff! Tracklist # Introduction - 1:14 # Lullaby Overture - 4:52 # Introduction - 0:27 # I Love It When It Rains - 5:08 # Introduction - 1:34 # Take A Trip Out On The Sea - 2:37 # Introduction - 0:48 # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) - 3:04 # Introduction - 0:12 # Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) - 2:03 # Introduction - 0:26 # Polish Lullaby (Star Lullaby) - 3:31 # Introduction - 1:32 # October Winds - 7:16 # Introduction - 0:28 # John O' Dreams (Irish Lullaby) - 3:50 # Introduction - 0:14 # Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) - 4:42 # Introduction - 0:12 # Georgia's Song - 3:54 # Anthony's Message - 0:17 To help children sleep, the lullabies play again without the introductions! # Lullaby Overture - 4:51 # I Love It When It Rains - 5:15 # Take A Trip Out On The Sea - 2:38 # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) - 3:06 # Polish Lullaby (Star Lullaby) - 3:33 # Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) - 4:43 # Georgia's Song - 3:52 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Emma Pask, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis, Martin Doherty * Guitar: Colin Watson, John Field, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis * Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Steve Machamer * Trumpet and Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Piano: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Blau Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jacqueline Field, Emma Pask * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Artwork: Geoff Morrison * Produced by Anthony Field Release Dates * Australia: April 7, 2003 * America (original): September 9, 2003 * America (re-release 1): September 23, 2003 * America (re-release 2): October 21, 2003 Trivia * This album was never released on video but some of the songs are played in some electronic storybooks such as How Wags Almost Missed The Show, Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress, Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam and Murray and his Marvellous Guitar as background music. Also, Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) and Take A Trip Out On The Sea were released as bonus music videos on Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! and A Wiggly Postcard from Asia. Part of Lullaby Overture was seen in Wiggle House. And Georgia's Song in the background of Dorothy's Spots and Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Along with Maranoa Lullaby. *Demetrios Arsenion and George Moudanidis guest star Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) and Martin Doherty guest stars in October Winds and John O' Dreams. * The songs are heard twice on this album, with and without spoken tracks. * Maranoa Lullaby is listed as Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) and Star Lullaby is listed as Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby). * This is the first time the discs of both the Australian and US albums are the exact same. * Brett Clarke debuts on this album. * Guitarist Colin Watson debuts on this album. * Violist Angela Lindsay and celloist Margaret Lindsay return on this album. * This was nominated at the 2003 ARIA Awards, but lost to Hi-5: Celebrate. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. * This is the first and only album until "Racing To The Rainbow" and since "Big Red Car" that Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field providing the vocals. Goofs * Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear for Lullaby Overture whereas Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page's names are listed in the song credits of I Love It When It Rains. * Tony Henry and Anthony Field are credited for the drums and tin whistle, but none of these instruments are heard on any of the tracks. Gallery * See here Category:Series 3 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Non-video albums Category:Concept albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Classic Wiggles